


Resistant

by syntinenmatriarkka



Series: Critical Role Poetry [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntinenmatriarkka/pseuds/syntinenmatriarkka
Summary: You're more than the right hand man of your past deeds.
Series: Critical Role Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730950
Kudos: 4





	Resistant

When you heard them scream,  
you merely did what you were taught to do  
When the smoke filled your lungs,  
you were turned into someone you were never meant to be,  
another spoke in the wheel

You were made to do the Devil's labour  
But in your heart you have the spark you need to find in the middle of the endless night  
You need no limits,  
the scars make you who you are  
and the power that runs through is yours alone

One memory may not justify your actions  
nor does it define your future

The paths ahead are concealed from our eyes  
But if you light up the embers in you there might be signs ahead  
There’s a story yet to be told,  
a legend yet to unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Instagram @revenantsmemoria


End file.
